Summer Love
by to.be.unbroken
Summary: What happens when Ally gets send to her grandma's for the summer? Where her grandma needs help at her shop. She meets a boy named Austin and quickly falls for him. Will their love last or is it just summer love?


to be unbroken here, I'm back with a story I found on my computer a decided i needed to put it out there for you all to read.. Let me know if you like or not... It's my first Austin and Ally story.. ENJOY! :D

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Oh my gosh it's finally the last day of school, I quickly headed out the double doors of the school and headed for my car. My best friend Trish was waiting by my car. We were going to go the beach to hang out for the official start of our summer together.

 _"Hey Trish." I said as I unlocked the doors to my car._

 _"Hey girly, excited for the beach?" she asked me_

 _"Of course, it's finally summer and we are going to have blast." I told her_

When we finally reach my house, we went up to my bedroom to change into our swimsuits so we could head out to the beach. Once we finished we headed downstairs and pack some snacks.

Just as we were heading out the door my mom came walking in through the front door. She was just coming home from work and she was on the phone with someone.

 **"Oh hey mom, Trish and I are going to the beach." I told her**

 **"Oh okay Ally, but once you are home I have something to tell you." She told me.**

 **"Okay, but before I leave; who are you talking too?" I asked her.**

 **"I'm talking to your grandma." She told me.**

 **"Great, Hi grandma." I yelled.**

 _"Yeah, mom, that's Ally. Yes, I'm going to tell her once she comes back from the beach." I heard my mom tell grandma._

I left the house wondering what my mother has to tell me, it seems it has to do with my grandma. I hope nothing bad happen. Anyways Trish and I threw our stuffs in the trunk of my car and headed out to the beach.

Line Break

The beach is so perfect, Beautiful. Trish and I were sitting in our beach chairs watching the sunset we went in the water a couple of times. I just knew this was going to be the best summer ever.

 _"Ally, what do you think your mom has to tell?" I heard Trish ask me._

 _"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my grandma." I told her._

 _"I bet too, gosh this summer is going to great." She told._

I smiled looking up at the sky.

 _"Yeah, totally; can't wait for us to have sleep overs, go shopping and basically just hang out." I told her._

 _"Agreed, I can't wait for all that." Trish said._

 _Line break_

I got home that night from dropping Trish to her house. We made plans to hang out tomorrow and go shopping. I couldn't wait.

I arrive home, walking through the front door. "I'm home." I yelled out. "Hey sweetie, I'm almost done with dinner." I heard my mom say. "Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower mom." I told her heading up the stairs. "Alright, your dad will be home soon from work." I faintly heard her.

I got up to my room and stripped out of my swimsuit and headed to my bathroom that is connected to my bedroom. I washed my body, shampoo and conditioner clean. Once I finished I hopped out of the shower and wrapped my body with my towel. I went to my closet and pick out just some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When I finished getting dressed I headed downstairs and smelled my mom cooking, I just couldn't wait to eat.

I went into the kitchen and my mom notice me. She asked me to help her set the table. I had just finished setting the table and my dad walked through the door.

 _"Hey princess." My dad said to me as he kissed my head._

 _"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked him._

My father set down his stuffs on top of the couch. "I'm great sweetie." He told me.

My mom had just finished putting the food she cooked on the table. We all sat down ready to begin eating. Once we started we got into the conversations about how our day was and they asked me how my last day for being a junior was. I explained to them it was great.

We were almost done eating when I remember my mom had something to tell me.

 **"Mom, what was that thing you had to tell her early before I left to the beach?" I asked her as we were cleaning the dishes.**

 **"Oh right sweetie, once were done with the dishes your father and I will tell you." She told me.**

I told her "Okay". When my mom and I finished the cleaning up and putting the leftover away, she and I walked into the living room my dad already sitting on the couch watching a football game. My mom got my dad's attention and he looked up at her a muted the tv. I wasn't sure what was going on but it seems serious.

 _"Ally, I know you wanted to spend your summer break here but we have news that you might not like." She explained to me._

Oh god, please tell me we aren't moving somewhere I don't want. We can't just leave. Right?!

 _"And before you get even more confused, we aren't moving." She told me._

So I was relieved about that.

 _"So what this this about then?" I asked them._

 _"Sweetie, we are sending you to your grandma's for the summer." She said_

It took me like minute to realize she said I'm going to my grandma's for the summer. She kidding right, my summer is supposed to be here hang out with Trish, like going to the mall checking out boys, shopping, and more beach fun.

 _"You are joking right?" I asked her being serious_

 _"Princess, I know it's a shock to you but you grandma needs help with her shop while she takes care of grandpa." My father said._

 _"But..ughh okay. I'm upset but anything for grandma." I told them._

 _"That's my girl." My father said._

 ** _Line break_**

After I finished talking to my parents I decided to call up Trish and tell her the news. She was pretty bummed we won't be able to hang out during the summer but very understanding about me helping my grandma. I don't leave for a few days I told and we are still able to chill at the mall tomorrow.

Once I got off the phone with Trish, I decide to head to bed since it was getting late and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my best friend forever

 **First chapter, done of my new story. I hope I did okay. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
